


A little water doesn’t scare me

by knuddelpuddel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Help, lol i dont know what im doing, sort of reveal?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knuddelpuddel/pseuds/knuddelpuddel
Summary: Marinette discovers spray bottles are a great way to ward off unwanted cats.





	A little water doesn’t scare me

Chat had been coming around to the bakery more and more often, making it excruciatingly difficult for Marinette to do anything. Homework? Designing? Working? Anything? Forget about it. Chat needed more attention than a little kid and it was driving her up the wall. Said black cat was currently sprawled on her chaise spewing puns and any excuse he could come up with to get her to give him food.  
“I’m pawsitively exhausted princess! I need some sort of reward for saving paris!” Marinette rolled her eyes, that damn cat new full well she would give him food anyways. She groaned and leaned back in her chair. This project wouldn’t be getting done anytime soon, and her pile of work had been steadily piling up with this stray that kept her from getting any work done. Not that she didn’t enjoy his company (if anything she enjoyed it more than she liked to admit), but she was getting desperate. She glanced back at the object of her suffering, and his puppy dog eyes (kitten eyes?).  
“Alright. If I give you two croissants, will you leave?” Marinette bargained. Chat gasped in mock horror, clutching his chest.  
“Does my princess not enjoy my company?”  
“Chat I really need to get this work done!” Marinette huffed. “It’s impossible with you pestering me all the time!”  
“Alright. Alright,” Chat held his hands in surrender, “I’ll leave you to do you work…. If you throw in a few macaroons” he added with a sadistic grin.  
Relenting to the wishes of the stupid cat, Marinette headed to the bakery glaring at Chat on her way down. Mindlessly, Marinette threw Chat’s requests into a box, remembering she needed to mist her plants, and grabbed a spray bottle on her way back up. Marinette thrust the box into the greedy cat’s paws,  
“Now shoo, you mangy cat. I have work to do!” Marinette honestly wondered if that cat ever did his homework - he must be a student too right? Brushing thoughts about the leather clad hero out of her mind Marinette walked to her balcony. Grabbing her spray bottle she started to mist her plants, trying helplessly not to dwell on the impossible amount of work she needed to get done. ‘Deep breath Marinette, you can do this.’ she thought. Steeling herself to finish this project she turned to head back inside, only to be met with green eyes and a shit-eating grin. Before Marinette could react Chat spewed,  
“I do believe I requested a few macaroons, and all I found in my box of little treats here was two!” Chat theatrically complained.  
“A few is two!” Marinette cried indignantly.  
“Two is a couple, a few is more than that, so I do intend on staying in your marvelous company until I receive at least one more of your delicious macaroons.” Chat crooned. Huffing, Marinette did what any sensible person would do in the presence of an annoying cat - she pointed her spray bottle at the offender and sprayed. Face and mouth now full of water Chat stared dumbstruck.  
“Did you just spray me?”  
“Well, you are a cat!” Marinette defended.  
“Not a real one!” Chat complained as he spit out water.  
“Says the boy who purrs,” Marinette dead-panned. “Now get out! I have a deadly weapon and am not afraid to use it!” She threatened, waving around her spray bottle.  
“It’s a spray bottle. A little water isn’t gonna hurt anyone princess.”  
“You sure you wanna test that theory?” Marinette said as she started to spray the cat. The two then started a chase around Marinette’s balcony, Marinette being declared the winner when Chat hung off the balcony muttering,  
“A little water doesn’t scare me.”  
“What was that?” Marinette chuckled, “I couldn’t hear you over the sound of me winning.” The black cat stuck his tongue out at her before relenting and launching off her balcony to the streets of paris. Marinette didn’t revel in her victory for long, as she realized the sun was going down and she was entirely and utterly fucked. 

Marinette stumbled into class a little later than usual, bags under her eyes revealing her sorry state of sleep deprivation.  
“Procrastination?” Alya questioned as Marinette assumed her regular seat next to her.  
“Yes,” Marinette groaned, slumping do into her seat.  
“That damn cat,” she muttered. Adrien cracked a smile at that, breaking him out of the same sleep-deprivation state.  
“What was that about a cat?” Adrien asked innocently with a grin on his face. Before Marinette could launch into the stuttering mess she became when Adrien talked to her Alya said confusingly,  
“Is that a spray bottle in your backpack?”. Looking down Marinette discovered, that yes there indeed was a spray bottle sticking out of her bag. Marinette forced down chuckles at the thought of that stupid kitty running from water and turned to Alya  
“Yes?” Alya facepalmed.  
“I don’t even wanna know do I?”  
Before Marinette could respond, Ms. Bustier started her lesson for that day, leaving two of the four confused, one terrified, and one still laughing.  
“Pair up!” Ms. Bustier shouted, waking Marinette from her reverie. Alya cast a knowing grin at Marinette before taking advantage of her sleepless state and paring up with Nino.  
“What?!” Marinette yelled at her best-friends betrayal. A blush creeping up on her cheeks - in dread of what was to come. Instead, Marinette was met with green eyes and a shit-eating grin.  
“Wanna be partners?”  
In her sleep deprived form Marinette instinctively took the spray bottle sticking out from her backpack and sprayed - soaking the blonde model. Almost instantly Marinette realized what she had done and melted into an apologetic puddle, full of red faces and incoherent words. Spitting out water, Adrien cried,  
“Again? What is it with you and water?”  
Marinette froze, Adrien’s words processing in her mind. Realizing his mistake, Adrien’s face went slack before throwing an excuse at Ms. Bustier and fleeing the classroom. Recovering from her shock, Marinette screams could be heard from the Eiffel tower.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so very very new at this, might continue this? idk what im doing really, comments would help. Also I rated it teen for some mild cursing? IDK if that's a thing? HeLP.


End file.
